


Extra Stability

by afreezingnote



Series: A Union of Legends [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you coming?” Dean asked, turning to walk backwards so he could waggle his eyebrows suggestively at Benny.</p><p>The flirtation had hardly gotten out of Dean’s mouth when he heard the soft flutter of invisible wings.  Over Benny’s shoulder, Dean could see a familiar flash of tan swaying into stillness around dress pants.</p><p>“Cas!” Dean said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Stability

**Author's Note:**

> sexual content: blow jobs, hand jobs, fingering, anal sex, use of sex toys, dirty talk, riding, grace bomb-style orgasms

_“I know what I am; I am what I am._  
 _Don't think that I'm uncouth—I only speak the truth:_  
 _J'aime faire l'amour sur tout a trois.”_  
\--Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, The French Song

“Are you coming?” Dean asked, turning to walk backwards so he could waggle his eyebrows suggestively at Benny.

The flirtation had hardly gotten out of Dean’s mouth when he heard the soft flutter of invisible wings.  Over Benny’s shoulder, Dean could see a familiar flash of tan swaying into stillness around dress pants.

“Cas!” Dean said.

It still amazed Benny how Dean positively lit up whenever his angel returned.  As time went on, Benny had begun to see that the reservations he’d built up about Castiel in Purgatory were undeserving.  He hadn’t understood the the circumstances then like he did now.  Castiel’s choice to stay hadn’t been out of a lack of loyalty to Dean or a disregard for what Dean did to find him.  It had been self-loathing.   He didn’t think he deserved the kindness, the affection, Dean afforded him.  Benny had known Dean was a goner from the start with the refusing to leave and all, but it took watching them together to really understand Castiel.  He’d seen that angel blast monsters’ insides into liquid until there was nothing left but a corpse with hollowed eyes, but the way he’d seen him touch Dean--there were hardly words.  It was reverent, as if Dean was the only respite Castiel had ever know.  Coming from a guy from heaven, Benny thought that was impressive.  Enough to forgive past grievances and allow the three of them to fall into a comfortable, if still cautious and exploratory, relationship over the last couple months.

“Hello, Dean.”

“How goes Heaven?” Dean asked.

“We’ve managed to recreate enough of the portals for all the reapers to begin clearing the veil with Tessa’s crew, even without the gates.  Many of the angels have healed enough to fly again.  A handful of them have remembered not to call me commander.  So, altogether, better than I expected for the time being.”

“That’s good.”

“Yes.  How have things been here?”

“Good.  We just finished frying up a Wendigo.  I was actually about to take Benny to bed to celebrate.”

“Mmm, I can smell the beginnings of your arousal,” Cas said.

“That is.  Weirdly hot.  Do you want to join us?”

“I would like that, if Benny doesn’t mind.”

“The more the merrier, feathers,” Benny said.

...

Benny laid his beret on the nightstand and started to unclasp his suspenders as Dean crowded Castiel against the door.

“I’ve missed you,” Dean said.

Before Castiel could respond, Dean kissed him fiercely, sucking on his bottom lip and licking into his mouth.  Cas made a small sound in the back of his throat.  He brought his arms up to encircle Dean, pulling him in close and clutching his shirt.  Dean backed off only to tug the coat from Cas’s shoulders and ensure that Castiel was working on his buttons before turning to Benny.  Dean yanked Benny’s creme-colored Henley out of his pants and guided it over his head.  Soon enough, Dean had his companions stripped bare, but he was still fully clothed.

Benny raised one eyebrow and said, “I think you’re a little overdressed, sugar.”

Dean grinned.  He pushed one finger into Benny’s shoulder, silently asking him to sit on the bed and gestured for Cas to take a seat next to him.  He kicked off his boots, peeled off his socks, and arranged himself so he was standing in the window of Cas and Benny’s heads.  As Dean began to remove his own clothing, beginning with his belt, Benny’s eyes stayed riveted on his face while Castiel followed every movement of his hands.

Dean dropped to his knees between them, trailed a hand up both their thighs to curl his fingers around their hard, jutting cocks, and started stroking them in tandem.  Cas had already begun to bead precome from his tip, and Dean swooped in to lick it up.  Cas inhaled sharply and fisted his hands in the sheets.  Dean grinned up at him and moved to give Benny some attention.  He alternated between sucking one of them down while jerking the other until Cas stilled the bob of his head and pulled him onto the bed.  Standing between them on the mattress became a test of endurance for Dean as Cas went down on him in unhurried, deliberate motions on one side as Benny started to work his fingers into him on the other.

When Benny opened Dean sufficiently, he guided them to lie sideways on the bed.  While Benny slid home and began rolling his hips in shallow, teasing thrusts, Cas captured Dean’s mouth in a series of ever deeper kisses, which were more demanding of Dean’s attention than the light fingers Cas caressed along his shaft.  Dean’s cheeks were dusted pink as Cas drew away from his lips some minutes later and brought Dean’s hand to brush suggestively behind his balls.  Cas retrieved the lube from under the pillow, popped the cap, and squeezed some into Dean’s waiting hand.  Dean rolled the lube between his fingers until Cas shifted his leg back to give Dean more room.  Dean took care with prepping Cas but was soon pushing his fingers deeper as he thrust back against Benny.

“Want more,” Dean said.

“What do you need, sugar?” Benny asked.

“Wait a sec,” Dean said.

Dean slipped off the bed, rummaged in a drawer for a moment, and returned with a clear glass plug, curved slightly from the bulbous tip to the flat base with two smooth marbles swelling in between.  He picked up the lube again, spreading some on the toy.  Cas rolled on his back and let his knees fall apart.  Dean sat up on his elbows between Cas’s legs, kissed along his inner thighs, and rubbed his thumb against Cas’s perineum as he worked the plug inside him.  Cas hummed happily at its girth.  Dean kissed him before sitting up and explaining what he wanted to do next, indicating that he would lay across the width of the bed so he could take Benny in his mouth as Cas fucked him.  Benny traced Dean’s throat and lips as he watched his cock disappear between them.

“Take us so good, Dean,” Benny said.  Dean moaned.

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s sides and across the planes of his chest, stopping to massage the pebbled nubs of his nipples occasionally.

“Wait.  Wait.  Don’t wanna come yet,” Dean said, making his companions still.

Benny took a seat next to his head as Cas pulled out and lay beside him.  Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder and tucked his head into Dean’s neck.

“My beloved,” Cas said, requesting Dean’s attention.

“Yes?” Dean asked.

Cas slid his ankle across Dean’s shin, hinting at his desire to have Dean further between his legs.  “I want you,” Cas said.

“Do you?” Dean asked, trying to keep his tone flat.

“Yes.”

“That plug not enough to fill you up?”

“It’s not you.”

“Oh, I see.  You want my cock in you, is that it?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Cas said.

“What was it you used to tell me?  ‘Don’t be reticent, Dean.  Ask for what you want.’  What do you want, Cas?” Dean said.

Cas squeezed Dean’s side as he shifted closer to him.  “I want to feel the pulse of you inside me.  I want to clutch my muscles around your cock instead of glass.  I want the slick of your precome mixed with the lube you used to open me up.  Will you give me that?” Cas answered, a low rumble in Dean’s ear.

“Yeah,” Dean said, breathing harder.  “I think I can handle that.”

Dean circled his fingers around Benny’s wrist.  “I want you back in me too.”

“Alright, sugar,” Benny said.

“How should we do this?” Dean asked.

Dean felt Benny stand up and watched him walk to the end of the bed.  

“Get yourself over here,” Benny said.  “You lay on your back and your angel can ride you.  How’s that sound?”

“Good,” Cas said.  

He and Dean shuffled to meet Benny at the edge of the bed.  Dean lay down and Benny dragged him closer, leaving Dean just enough room to find purchase for his feet on the bed, pushed his knees apart, and pressed his way into Dean again.  Cas swung his leg over Dean, tucking his feet under Dean’s thighs before seating himself on Dean inch by inch.  They struck up a rhythm faster than the one they started with and synchronized their motions so Cas’s hips fell to meet Dean’s abdomen as Benny thrust inward.

“You can touch me if you want to, Benny,” Cas said.  “I—I am.  Oh, fuck, Dean.  I’m open to touching you, if you wish.”

“Why don’t you let your back rest on me then, feathers?” Benny asked.

Cas uncurled his legs, bracing himself to grind on Dean without lifting himself off, and let Benny take some of his weight with his head falling against Benny’s shoulder.  Benny kissed the juncture of Cas’s neck and shoulder as he snaked an arm around Cas’s chest to jerk him off.  Cas moaned at the contact and his hips jerked forward hard, forcing Dean’s shaft against his prostate.

“Close your eyes!” Cas said urgently.  “Both of you close your eyes now!”

Dean obeyed without question, knowing what was going to happen, and Benny did too, recognizing Castiel’s serious tone.  The blue glow cast over the room was apparent even with their eyes shut tight.  All of Dean’s electronics buzzed and the lights flickered, but it was all done in the space of seconds.  Dean opened his eyes to find Cas with his hands clapped over his mouth.

“Benny, it’s safe now,” Dean said.

Cas dropped his hands.  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “I don’t think I broke anything.”

“Nah, it looks like everything’s fine,” Dean said, casting a cursory glance around the room.  “That hasn’t happened in a long time.”

“What was that?” Benny asked.

“Cas,” Dean said.

“I got that much,” Benny said.

“My true form or part of it,” Cas said.

“Sometimes when Cas likes something a lot or gets surprised, he has a little trouble keeping himself in his vessel.”

“Uh huh,” Benny said.  “That happen ‘cause I touched you, feathers?”

“Yes.  It was intense all at once, and I lost control.”

“Interesting,” Benny said.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed.  “We’ll have to tell you about the time at that hotel in Maine sometime, but how ‘bout you move, right now?”

“Sure, sweetcheeks,” Benny said, swatting Dean’s thigh as he started to thrust again.  Dean wrinkled his nose at the name Benny teased him with from time to time and dug his heels into bed.  He could still feel Cas’s muscles fluttering around him as Cas was jarred slightly in time with Benny pumping his hips.

Cas let his head fall on Benny’s shoulder again, and he turned his face in, grazing his teeth along Benny’s neck.  He bit down once, not hard enough to leave indentations in the skin.  Benny’s rhythm stuttered.  Cas swung himself off of Dean and started fisting Dean’s cock in earnest, hoping to finish him as Benny climaxed.  Dean started to spurt short bursts of come onto his stomach as Benny stopped moving, his muscles taut.

Cas willed a wet washrag into existence in his palm and cleaned them all off before making room for everyone on the bed.

“You read my mind, feathers?” Benny asked from Dean’s left side.

“Accidently when I could not contain my grace.  I apologize,” Cas said.

“I’m not tore up about it.  I just didn’t know that was one of your specialties.”

“I am still navigating when it is appropriate to encroach on the people I know.  I don’t look most of the time, but Dean has sometimes welcomed the skill when we make love.”

“I can see the benefits,” Benny said.  “Got any other interesting talents?”

“You bet your ass he does,” Dean said.

“Oh, yeah?  Like what?” Benny asked.

“Instaorgasms,” Dean said.

“It’s a simple matter of stimulating the pleasure centers of the brain,” Cas said.

“And he can make it last.  It’s awesome.  Exhausting but awesome.”

They fell into a companionable silence.  Dean broke it only when his legs felt less like jelly, and he sat up to study Castiel’s face.  

“How long can you stay?” Dean asked.

“Two weeks, at least,” Cas said.

“Good.  We’re meeting Charlie in Topeka for a convention on Friday, and I really wanted you to come.”

“A convention?” Cas asked.

“It’s easier to experience than to explain, trust me,” Dean said.  “I’ve gotta call Charlie.  She’s gonna be so stoked to meet you.”

Cas looked to Benny, hoping for clarification, but he just shrugged.  So, Cas settled back down, content to let Dean scoop up his phone excitedly, knowing that whatever put that radiant expression on his beloved’s face must be worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the visit with Charlie begs a one shot of its own, and the piece I'm working on tentatively titled "Division Will Unite" may end up being two pieces. But I am going to be returning for my final semester of university (student teaching) on Monday, so my updates will probably be even more infrequent.
> 
> The title of this piece comes, of course, from Cas's remark in Hunteri Heroici about how a third wheel adds extra stability. Thanks for reading!


End file.
